


Getaway (Malec 2.06)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 2: This fic contains a series of scenes that follow the infamous cockblock of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood by Jace Dickland in Shadowhunters ep 2.06





	Getaway (Malec 2.06)

_This fic contains a series of scenes that follow the infamous cockblock of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood by Jace ~~Dickland~~ in Shadowhunters ep 2.06_

* * *

**Getaway (2.06)**

* * *

 

“Sorry, for killing the mood,” Jace says after letting himself into the loft as usual. He approaches them with a slump in his shoulders before addressing Magnus, looking like a kicked puppy. “You got a spare room?”

Jace isn’t quite able to meet Magnus’ eyeline and for a moment, he has to wonder why Jace would chose to crash here. He had a reputation among the Seelies, everyone knew the Shadowhunter had plenty of places he could spend an enjoyable night or two.

“Why would you?” Alec started beside him and Magnus realizes. Obviously this is about Alexander and since he’d decided to stay, Magnus figured he was going to have to get used to Jace. Even if he wasn’t sure he liked him all that much.

“Of course,” Magnus answers, his fingers lingering on his lips. The ghost of Alec’s kiss still tingled across his skin and he turned to his drink tray to distract himself. In truth, he was tempted to shove Jace out and press Alec against his front door till they were both breathless from kissing.

“Can I get a beer?” Jace’s arrogance is apparent in his voice and in how he drops his bag with a loud thud next to a chair before falling into like a sack of potatoes. Magnus thought the angels were supposed to be graceful.

“Jace?” Alec says, his arms crossed as he stares down at his brother, unmoving, clearly annoyed and waiting for an explanation. “What happened?”

“It’s Aldertree, he demoted me,” Jace begins and Magnus magics a beer into his hand as he sits down on the couch with a martini. His gaze finds Alec, noticing how the blush on his cheeks contrasted with his indignant expression as he survey’s Jace. “He says I can’t be trusted. No one wants me in the institute and the others aren’t willing to go on missions with me because I’m… “

“Valentine’s Son,” Alec finishes, his voice low in comprehension as he turns. With two easy strides across the room, Alec settles down next to Magnus on the couch. One arm falling behind Magnus’ back like he does it everyday.

Magnus doesn’t miss the way Jace observes the action, curious and protective. Even sitting, seemingly relaxed, Magnus can tell Jace is on the defensive. He’s a shadowhunter through and through, not as open as Alec. Not as understanding or emphatic or honest.

“Valentine said I have Demon blood,” Jace adds then, his voice flat as his eyes flicker away from them. Magnus is surprised by his candor, keenly aware that Jace is important to Alec and right now, that’s all that matters. “He experimented on me when I was… before I was born. He told me I am dangerous and clearly, the Clave agrees.”

“Anyone can be dangerous,” Magnus offers with a shrug. “It’s what you choose to be that makes you who you are and Jace, you are not Valentine. You are nothing like him.”

“I am though…” Jace interrupts, his voice more cross.

“No, you’re not,” Alec insists as he leans toward his brother and his arm slips off the back of the couch, curling effortlessly around Magnus’ back. Magnus doesn’t miss the soft smile on Alec’s face as he falters, then continues without moving away, allowing Magnus to settle under his arm.  “This isn’t your fault and it isn’t Clary’s fault either.” Alec shakes his head and Magnus wonders if he’s chastising himself for past behavior. “I know I blamed her for all this but the truth is, this is what our parents left for us. Valentine’s circle started because of their support. We’re stuck cleaning up the mess they swept under the rug 20 years ago. I mean, we weren’t even allowed to ask about it.”

“I still think that is simply ridiculous,” Magnus can’t help but point out as he sips his drink.

“You’re letting Valentine get into your head, Jace. You know that,” Alec adds as Jace tips his beer back, loudly swallowing most of the bottle in one obnoxious gulp.  “And there’s something off about Aldertree, he’s hiding something. I’m working on it.”

“Right,” Jace sighs, as though he’s annoyed at having the help and support of his parabatai. Magnus stares at him blankly, uncomprehending.

“We’ll figure this out,” Alec says, his voice directed at his brother, but when Magnus turns to look at the man beside him, Alec only has eyes for him.

—-

Jace slams the door to his ensuite bathroom as Magnus stares after him, trying to hide his annoyance. It’s not like his belongings include priceless artifacts or hold ancient memories or mean anything to him, please make yourself at home… Then Alec is taking his hand and all annoyance fades away as he’s pulled from the room.

“I’m sorry about him,” Alec said, moving closer to Magnus as the make their way back to the main room. “Thank you, but you really don’t have to keep him.”

“It’s not a problem, I know the Clave can be difficult to reason with,” Magnus offers in understanding.

“I’ll deal with Aldertree later,” Alec says, his voice softer as he turns, shifting into Magnus’ space.  “We were in the middle of something.”

“That we were,” Magnus says with a smile. His free hand finding Alec’s jacket as they both move naturally into a gentle kiss. The moment is interrupted by Jace’s high pitched singing voice echoing throughout the loft. Magnus slumps slightly and rolling his eyes, he leans into Alec’s chest. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Like go somewhere, just us? “ Alec smiles in a dopey, affectionate way that makes Magnus’ heart skip a beat.

“Yeah,” Magnus breaths, momentarily lost in the way Alec is staring at him, his breaths heavy under Magnus’ hands. “We can go anywhere you like.”

“I’d like to go everywhere with you,” Alec says in his straightforward way that makes Magnus’ breath catch. Smiling, Magnus gifts Alec with a sweet kiss before he turns with a flourish of magic. 

“Then we better get started.”  Magnus says and Alec beams as they join hands,  stepping through the portal. Together.

—–

“Where are we?” Alec asks, taking in the early morning gray glow of a different city as Magnus’ portal closed behind them. The only thing he recognizes is the hazy light that signals the coming dawn.

“Prague,” Magnus says with a sweet smile, his warm hand squeezing Alec’s as he takes a long, relaxing breath. “It’s my favorite place to watch the sunrise this time of year .”

“Is it tomorrow morning?” Alec asks with a chuckle as his focus returns to Magnus’ face, dazed by the lights dancing in his dark eyes.

“Just think of it as extending the day,” Magnus says with a grin before he turns on the spot and seems to find his bearings. Then he’s leading Alec to the closest balcony that stretches all the way around the room they’re in. “This way we get two dates. To make up for the two months you made me wait.”

“That’s … Wow,” Alec says as more of the city below is revealed to them. The sight is simply astonishing. “Are we in a clocktower?”

“It’s called the Old Town Hall now, this deck isn’t actually open this early. Have you ever been out of New York City?” Magnus asks and Alec can feel his eyes as he takes in his new surroundings. “Apart from Idris, obviously.”

“Not really, I mean I went to London once with my parents and Izzy during my training,” Alec says, leaning on the railing to face Magnus. “But we didn’t see anything outside of their institute.”

“I suppose Maryse’s schedule typically didn’t include time for sightseeing,” Magnus said thoughtfully and Alec laughed heartily with a shake of his head. 

They ended up talking until the sun broke the horizon line and the air started to get warm around them.

“Beautiful,” Magnus breaths as watches light flood over the ancient buildings. Beside him, Alec seems to agree with a low hum, but when Magnus turned he found Alec watching him instead of the skyline.

“Shall we go for Breakfast?” Magnus asks, temporarily distracted by the tenderness in Alec’s gaze.

“Yeah, in a minute,” Alec nods reaching for Magnus’ cheek as he spoke. Then Alec’s lips are on Magnus’ again, his gentle affection making Magnus’ body sing in a way he’s never felt before. They remained there for a long time, holding each other and kissing deeply. 

When Alec pulls back, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes shine with happiness. “So breakfast in Prague?”

“Yes,” Magnus jumped, the bounce in his step making Alec’s heart flutter again. Taking in the scene before him, of foreign lands and new adventures and being with Magnus. Alec wonders how so much beauty could be contained in a single moment.  “I know this perfect little cafe. You’ll fall in love with their herb pancakes.”

Alec was falling in love alright, though not with the food.

—-

The marketplace is teeming with mundanes and Alec finds himself right in the middle of it, hands laden with bags. The air around him buzzes with the crowd as he sticks close to Magnus’ side, certain his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Before Magnus, Alec had thought this sort of thing would be nothing short of torture. Being surrounded by mundanes, walking about without a purpose or a mission or even a plan. And yet, Alec had never been happier.

They had stopped at a ring vendor and Magnus was gushing over a case of thick silver rings when predictably, Alec’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Thankfully, he finds that it’s just Izzy checking in, and he sends her a quick reply before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

 _I’m with Magnus, don’t wait up_. - Alec

“Do you need to get back?” Magnus asks when he sees the phone in Alec’s hand. His tone one of understanding, though Alec’s certain Magnus doesn’t want this day to end anymore than he does. Which is not at all.

“No,” Alec says, shaking his head as he puts his phone away. “Actually I was hoping we could extend this day to include three dates?”

“I was thinking dinner in Tokyo?” Magnus looks delighted and all Alec has to do is offer his hand before he’s being swept off his feet all over again.

 

\---

 

THANKS for reading! #saveshadowhunters


End file.
